Regret of Deceiving
by calmxbeauty
Summary: its about inuyasha deceiving kagome and what happenes to kagome. OMG shes thinking of suicide! How could inuyasha do this! Well its romantic, dramatic, and has some serious twists! Its relevant to how we teens are now days. So enjoy! review plz!
1. How It All Started on Aim

* * *

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter One

How It All Started On Aim

xxkagomexxcutiexx: (kagome) so u promise?

gangstaboiinu: (inuyasha) yes I promis

xxkagomexxcuitexx: ok well I gotta go I'll talk 2 u wen I get bak from Paris k?

gangstaboiinu: k kags I'll b waitin

xxkagomexxcutiexx: ok bye inu I'll miss u!

gangstaboiinu: I'll miss u 2

xxkagomexxcutiexx: k bye luv ya

gangstaboiinu: u 2 bye

xxkagomexxcutiexx: sign off

'thoughts_'_

"talking"

(me talking)

Trip goes by and Kagome comes back from her trip.

Kagome's PO

RING RING "mmmm" RING RING "no more shopping" RING RING "go away" RING RING "god what the heck is that annoying ringing?" RING RING RING CLICK. I move around in bed trying to go back to sleep and then my mom yells from the kitchen, "Kagome! Get up or you'll be late for school!" I jump up and remember spring breaks over. I walk over to my closet, "mmmm I wonder what's a good outfit to wear today I wanna look good for inuyasha." giggle I choose a white mini skirt from wet seal and a teal tank top that has a V cut from Betesy Johnson. I go to the kitchen and grab a piece of toast and kiss my mom and brother on the cheek. I grab my keys and run to my IS 300 Lexus that's sliver with light pink strips on the side. I get in the car and put on my favorite song Get XXX'd. 'I can't wait to see inuyasha! He promised me that we would start going out after spring break. I can't wait!' I drove to school and parked my car.

Regular PO

Kagome got out of the car and looked around. 'hmmmm I don't see inuyasha's car.' She walked to the entrance of Shikon No Lotus High School and saw her friends Ayame, Sango, Rin, and Kikyo. Kikyo, Kagome, and Sango been friends since kindergarden and they met Ayame and Rin in middle school. They've been the five chickas ever since. "hey kagome!" –sango "hi kags" –Rin and Ayame "hey" –Kikyo. "hey guys! What's up?" –kagome said with a big smile on her face. Rin, Ayame, and Sango said nothing much and basketball practice, but kikyo said "ummm I gotta go see you guys in science." Kagome's smile turned into a frown and Sango noticed Kagome's change in mood and asks "Kagome are you okay?" "huh? Oh yeah sango I'm fine, its just….whats up with kikyo she never acts like this." Ayame, Rin, and Sango look at each and their lips all frown. Sango, Rin, and Ayame all nod and look at Kagome with happiness and sadness in their eyes. "Kagome we have to tell you something…."

To be continued…..

* * *

hey….well that's the first chapter….don't you wanna know what Sango, Rin, and Ayame want to say to Kagome?…Well you have to wait….Well review plz! 


	2. Break Down Part 1

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter Two

Break Down Part One

Hey its me! Thnx for the reviews! I didn't think people would like my story! Well enjoy the story! Review! calmxbeauty

* * *

_Last Time:_Sango, Rin, and Ayame all nod and look at Kagome with happiness and sadness in their eyes. "Kagome we have to tell you something…,"

* * *

Now:

Kagome's eyes now showed worry and sadness. She did not understand what her friends mean by we have to tell you. With all her heart and soul that Inuyasha is alright.

"Is inuyasha okay! Is he hurt!"

"Kagome he's fine, he's probably in math class." – Rin

'Thank god'

"So what do you guys have to tell me?"

"Well….Kagome…Kikyo and" Sango was about to finish when the bell rang.

"Sango tell me at lunch I gotta go to math. See you guys at lunch!"

Kagome runs off leaving her friends still with frowns still on their faces.

"You think we should tell her? I mean we don't have to their gonna keep it from her anyway remember?" –Ayame

"Of course we should! She's our friend! I wonder what she'll say and how she'll react when we tell her?" – Sango

"Wait! WE! I don't want you know who to get angry at me!" – Rin

"Fine it'll be the one that tells Kagome. I don't care if Kikyo hates me." – Sangp

They all looked at each other and headed their separate ways off to class.

'I wonder what they have to tell me. I noticed there was a change in their spirits. Their eyes changed to happiness to sadness. Well I'll just talk to them at lunch.'

Kagome looked at the doors and finally spotted her math classroom. She opened the door and took her seat in the middle close to the window. She got out her books and looked around for a certain dog boy who she loved so much. She spotted him and her lips turned into a smile. His ears twitched and he turned to look at her.

'Don't let it bother you inuyasha, just ignore her'

He turned his head away really fast as soon as he finished the sentence in his head. Kagome's smile turned into a frown.

'What was up with that! Is he ignoring me! I wonder what I did or what must of happened.'

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher, Mr. Toya, came in.

"Okay class, I hope you had a good spring break. Back to Geometry! Get out your books and turn to page 157."

Everyone did what they were told and Mr. Toya began his lecture. Kagome couldn't concentrate on class though a certain hanyou was on her mind.

(Nothing interesting happens in Math or English so well skip to lunch)

Lunch

Kagome walked into the lunch area, Sango, Rin, and Ayame saw her and shouted out to her.

"Kagome over here!"

Kagome hears them and sits down in her usual seat. She looks around and notices something (more like someone…no more like the devil reincarnated was missing) was missing.

"Where's Kikyo?"

Sango, Rin, and Ayame looked around.

"I don't know maybe there was a speech meeting." – Ayame

"god why did she join speech she's not even good at it. She can never win an argument to save her ass." –Sango

Everyone giggled cause it was so true. But Sango's smile turned into a serious and sad frown.

"Ummm…Kagome I have to tell you something…" –Sango

"okay sango what is it? Hurry cause I have to go find inuyasha, he's been acting weird lately." –kagome

Everyone looked at each other and all frowned.

"Forget inuyasha" –Ayame

"Shut up ayame! Kagome, Kikyo and Inuyasha are going out." –Sango

"And Sango and Miroku got back together!" –Rin

Sango's face turned bright red, but she was still sad and worried. They all looked at Kagome, but she was frozen and shocked.

'What! Kikyo and inuyasha are going out! Is that why he can't look at me and is that why he's been ignoring me! It's a lie! I won't believe it! But my friends would never lie to me. Is that why kikyo was acting weird too? I can't take this! I won't cry not in front of everyone. No one can see me cry.'

"ummm kagome are you okay?" –Sango

Kagome sighed and put on a mask (like not a mask that you can see it's a mask to hide your emotions) and said.

"Yeah I'm fine! Wow I missed a lot! Congrats Sango! Tell Miroku I wish you and him the best. Tell kikyo and inuyasha too. Well this is kind of weird. Well I have to go…I have a test to study for. I'll see you guys in Science!"

"Okay see ya" –Sango

Kagome got up and took her stuff and left the lunch area.

"Do you think she's okay? That smile kind of freaked me out she never smiles like that" –Rin

"I don't know. Kagome's a tough girl she's fine" –Ayame

"I hope so" –Sango

'Damn it I hate kikyo and inuyasha! How could they do this to Kagome! He promised kagome! He promised that they would go out after spring break! Kagome doesn't deserve this. She loves him with all her heart! I hope she's okay she always was there when I needed her. She never really shows her emotions though. I hope Inuyasha and Kikyo know what there getting into.' –Sango

Kagome leaned against the door to the lunch area. Her head was down and tears streamed down her face.

'How COULD HE!'

She didn't want anyone to see her crying she wiped her tears and decided that she shouldn't use the mask. She walked down the corner and dumped into Inuyasha. She looked at him with her eyes still a little watery.

"Oh sorry"

She wiped her eyes and turned her head away. Inuyasha's heart fell he never wanted to see her cry.

"ummm I have to go"

kagome walked around inuyasha, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome looked at inuyasha. She say worry and sadness in his eyes. But she couldn't look at him for what he did.

"it's nothing….I have to go"

Kagome tried to get out of his grasped but he tightened his grip.

"not until you tell me why your crying"

Kagome looked at him again, but with tears streaming down her face. He thought his heart would break in two. He loosen his grip.

When kagome felt his grip loosen she ran away to the gym. Not able to look at him anymore.

'Did she find out? We were gonna keep it from her. I didn't want to see her hurt.'

TBC…..

* * *

Hey! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Review! Oh and if you want to get to know me better and talk to me aim me! Heres my sn: x sukura chick x Maybe we can become friends! Hey Sabrina! I wanna read some of your poems! Well I gotta go! Review! 


	3. Break Down Part 2

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter Three

Break Down Part Two

* * *

_Last Time:_

_When kagome felt his grip loosen she ran away to the gym. Not able to look at him anymore._

'_Did she find out? We were gonna keep it from her. I didn't want to see her hurt.'

* * *

_

_Now:_

Inuyasha's PO

I walk to World History hoping that Kagome was there so I could see why she was crying. I was almost to WH when Kikyo stopped me.

"Hey Inuboo where you going too?"

"Hey Kikyo off to WH, Kagome was crying so I want to see if shes okay"

"Oh"

"Yeah so I'll talk to you later"

"Wait Inu did you tell her?"

"No not me did you?"

"No and you should be ignoring her like we planned!"

"I just want to see if shes okay"

"Okay what evers! Bye see you in Science"

"Bye"

'I hope kags didn't find out.' I walk into the World History classroom we still had forty minutes of lunch. I looked around and no one was in the room. I went to where kagome usually sits and look out the window. 'There she is'.

Kagome's PO

I run away from Inuyasha and down the hall.

'I can't believe he I ran into him and he saw me crying! I hate it when people see me cry! No one has ever seen me cry since my mom died. And now I moved into my dad's house and….why am I thinking about this!'

I ran out the door and to my favorite tree on the school grounds. During the winter time this tree is always filled with cherry blossoms.

'It's even the same place where we first met. Right under this tree during the winter.'

I felt more tears fall from my eyes. I closed them and wiped them away.

'I remember as if it was yesterday'

Flashback 

_It was four years ago, a twelve year old Kagome is running on the side walk toward the school._

'_Mommy why did you have to die? Why did you leave me with daddy! He doesn't love me all he does is yell, beat, and make me do the cooking, cleaning, and all the other chores. I hate him! I want to die! Why didn't you take me with you?'_

_Tears streamed down her face and she ran under her favorite cherry blossom tree. She doesn't know that above her in the branches is a dog boy._

"_Mommy why did you have to die!"_

_The dog boy watched has she curled up to the tree._

'_Whats up with this girl? Why is she crying and why can I smell her blood'_

_The dog boy watched her until she fell asleep. He then climbed down and sat next to her. He just stared at her the whole time watching her every move and breath. Kagome then started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked straight into the golden eyes that belong to the boy._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Inuyasha, who are you"_

"_Kagome"_

"_Why where you crying?"_

"_Its no reason"_

"_When you cry there's always a reason"_

_Kagome didn't want to tell Inuyasha about why she was crying. She didn't want him to know._

"_Are you injured?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Kagome looked at her body and saw that she had a big gash on her leg._

'_No wonder it was hard to walk'_

"_Your leg it's bleeding"_

"_I didn't notice no wonder it was hard for me to walk"_

"_Can you stand?"_

_Inuyasha held out his hand and helped kagome up. Kagome just got on her legs and she tried to balance. Inuyasha let go of her hand and she tried to stay up but then she felt the pain jolt in her leg and she fell back down._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I can't stand"_

"_Where did you get that from?"_

_Inuyasha was examining Kagome's leg and he looked up to her eyes waiting for the answer. Kagome put her head down and made a fist with her hands and mumbled._

"…_my father"_

"_what was that?"_

_Kagome looked up to inuyasha with tears streaming down her face._

"_MY FATHER!"_

_Then she felt dizzy and fainted._

_She woke up in a room, with peach colored walls. Her leg was wrapped up in bandages and she was dressed in a light pink kimono. _

"_You're a wake that's good"_

_Kagome looked toward the door and saw Inuyasha._

"_Where am I?"_

"_My house, my room, my bed"_

_Kagome's cheeks turned a bright pink._

'_I never slept in a boy's bed before.'_

"_Oh. Thanks for taking care of me"_

"_No problem you scared me when you fainted you've been asleep for two days."_

"_Oh my god really! I have to get home!"_

"_Not until you tell me why you where crying and why your dad gave you that injury"_

_Kagome was silent. _

TBC…..


	4. Break Down Part 2 Continue

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter Four

Break Down Part 2 Continue

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Oh. Thanks for taking care of me"_

"_No problem you scared me when you fainted you've been asleep for two days."_

"_Oh my god really! I have to get home!"_

"_Not until you tell me why you where crying and why your dad gave you that injury"_

_Kagome was silent.

* * *

_

_Now:_

_Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, he could see sadness, fear, and anger. She took a deep breath and said…_

_"My mom just passed away recently and now I have to live with my dad. He always comes home drunk and is always so mean to me. I do the cleaning, the cooking, everything. He beats me every time I talk bout mom and to him, he beats me every time I don't get dinner started when he wants and when I don't clean every single thing. He beats me when I come home late from school cause I have to walk and when I don't finish my homework. I miss my mom and I want to move back to where I was before. I left all my friends there and I have no one to turn to here. My friend, Sango, is away on a trip and won't be back in eight more months. Other than her, I have no other friends."_

_"I can be your friend, even thought I just met you. I know how you feel, I live with my brother cause my mom and dad past away. You need someone to talk to right now, to make you smile and happy. I'll be that friend if you'll be mine."_

_Kagome was shocked to hear those words come from a boy she just met. For the first time in a long time kagome smiled. She hugged inuyasha and buried her face into his shirt and cried and cried until she fell asleep in Inuyasha's lap.

* * *

_

End of Flashback

Kagome walked under the tree and sat by its roots. She let the sun hit her face and her mind to empty. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. She was completely relaxed until she sensed someone coming near her. She opened her eyes and stood up. She saw who was the person and realized it was Inuyasha.

Normal PO

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, but kagome just couldn't look him in the eyes. She was to disgusted, sad, angry, and hurt.

"Kagome are you sure your okay?"

"…"

"Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and put on a mask again.

"Yeah I'm fine! Really good actually! I couldn't be happier! I'm happy for you and kikyo! Best of luck to both of you!"

"So you heard?"

"Yep!"

"Your not angry bout it?"

Kagome froze 'Well duh I'm angry BAKA!'

"No I'm not!"

"Okay"

"Well since that's settled I'm gonna go to World History! See you there Inu san!"

"Bye"

'Wait! Why did she call me Inu san? No one calls me by my last name except people who don't think of me as a friend! Is she really mad and not showing it? I know Kagome can't use a mask or anything since she's not a demon or a miko.'

Inuyasha turned to look at kagome, but when he turned she wasn't there.

'Kagome I hope your alright'

Kagome PO

'This mask really helps! But I not used to it, I'm gonna test it out for today. I am not gonna let anyone see my true feelings. I can't believe he did this to me!'

I walked down the hall and into the classroom. I went to my desk and looked out the window. I saw that inuyasha wasn't there anymore.

'Mom give me strength'

Normal PO

The bell rang and everyone came into the classroom. Inuyasha walked in and kept staring at kagome.

'It seems shes not bothered'

Inuyasha took his seat and the teacher, Ms. Kaeade, began the lecture.

'Okay here's what I'm gonna do, I'm not gonna let anyone know how I feel and completely ignore Inuyasha and Kikyo. Yeah that's what I'm gonna do.'

Class was going really slow for Inuyasha.

'Man she hasn't looked at me this whole time! She always turns her head toward me in this class!'

Class ended and while Inuyasha packed all his stuff kagome was out in a flash. Inuyasha got his stuff and left. He saw kagome heading to Science and he ran to catch up with her.

Kagome sensed him coming and she forced herself to act normal and not to walk faster or run away.

'Why is he wanting to catch up with me doesn't he realize I'm not in the mood to talk to him!'

Inuyasha caught up and looked at Kagome.

"Hey kags what's up with this mellow attitude?"

"What mellow attitude?"

"This attitude you've been in all World History class, since that run in we had outside the lunch area you've been acting like you have no emotions at all. Well you do have some emotions like the happy ones, but I thought you'd be sad and angry at me cause kikyo and me are going out."

"Well you guys are going out its done nothing I can do. I don't see a reason why I should be crying about that."

"What's wrong with you! You never act like this!"

"I don't know!"

At that moment the mask Kagome was wearing wore off.

"Maybe because you fucking broke a promise and planned to keep something away from me! I hate you! Leave me alone you bitch ass bastard!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what kagome said to him. He never knew she would get this angry.

"Well you don't have to act so bitch about it!"

"You're the one that's a bitch!

With that kagome ran off to Science leaving Inuyasha behind.

'I can't believe I said that to him.'

In Science, Kagome put back on the mask and met up with Sango, Rin, and Ayame. Here was the seating order in back, Rin, Ayame, Kikyo, and Inuyasha, and in front, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Kagome didn't look at Inuyasha or Kikyo she ignored them.

Sango notice that Kagome was acting weird and decided to talk to her later about it at the mall. Sango passed a note to Miroku.

Miroku, don't you notice kags acting weird?

She passed it over to him and he read it. He took a look at Kagome and realized something that wasn't there before. He took out a sheet of paper and replyed.

Yea, she wearin a mask and her spirit changed. Her spirit usually happy and cheerful, now its sad, angry, and depressed. Did she find out bout Inu and Kiki (nick name for kikyo my friends idea. I hate it! That's my nick name!)

He passed the note to Sango. When she read the part bout the mask and the change in Kagome's spirit Sango looked at Kagome. Sango noticed that the spirit waves coming from Kagome were different.

Yea she did, but she seemed fine with it at lunch well then she said she had to go study for a test

Well I doubt she did they wouldn't assign to study for a test over the summer

Your right something's up

Yea we betta talk to inu bout this

Yea

When Science was over the last class was P.E. So everyone headed to the gym. They went their separate ways to the locker rooms.

Guys Locker Room

"Hey Inuyasha do you know what's wrong with Kagome?"

"No why I don't care bout her she called me a bitch ass bastard!"

"Well I don't blame her, you did promise her and then you and kikyo got together and you guys where planning to ignore her and not tell her."

"Yeah so?"

"Well she's wearing a emotion mask and her spirit waves are different. They are totally different from how she normal is. She's darker now."

"What do you mean by darker monk?"

"Shut up don't call me monk dog boy no ones suppose to know I'm a monk! And I mean by darker by she has more anger, sadness, and depression in her waves. And there's something else to but I can't put my finer on it, Sango noticed too."

'Wow this had a different effect on her than I thought it would. I don't care she's a bitch! Wait how can I say that me and kag went through so much together. Oww my head hurts I'm thinking to much.'

"So what's your point its probably just a teenage girl change just ignore it."

'I can't believe Inuyasha is saying this he really cares for Kagome. And now he's just being weird and not caring if Kagome some how changed.'

"Miroku come on class is gonna start!"

"'kay coming!"

So they went out of the locker room and outside the girls were waiting. Sango looked at Kagome, kagome was just staring out into the distance and was really quiet. Sango was just about to ask what was wrong when their teacher, Mr.Hyoga, came in.

"Okay class today we're gonna play german dodge you know your usual teams now get into them."

'Hmmm maybe today's P.E. will help me make me feel better'

TBC….

* * *

Hey...Hope you lyk da chapter! Review! 


	5. Fun With German Dodge

Regret of Deceiving 

Chapter Five

Fun With German Dodge

* * *

Hey…sorry it took so long to make this chapta! It was my last week of skool….well enjoy the chapta! Review plz!

* * *

_Last Time:_

'_I can't believe Inuyasha is saying this he really cares for Kagome. And now he's just being weird and not caring if Kagome some how changed.'_

"_Miroku come on class is gonna start!"_

"'_kay coming!"_

_So they went out of the locker room and outside, the girls were waiting. Sango looked at Kagome, Kagome was just staring out into the distance and was really quiet. Sango was just about to ask what was wrong when their teacher, Mr. Hyoga, came in._

"_Okay class today we're gonna play german dodge you know your usual teams now get into them."_

'_Hmmm maybe today's P.E. will help make me feel better'

* * *

_

Now:

Good thing Kagome wasn't on Inuyasha's team it made it all better for her.

'I just have to watch my strength, I remember last time I didn't be careful when I was angry and I put a hole through my dad's two foot thick cement wall at his night club.'

Kagome sighed and remembered the injuries she got from her dad for that. He almost made her bleed so much that her powers almost couldn't save her.

'Good thing I've been going through training with Grandpa I can almost totally control my powers. I still have a lot to learn.'

Sango heard Kagome's sigh and looked at Kagome with a questioning face.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just can't wait to play and just remembering some things."

"Well tell me about them when we go to the mall."

"Ummm Sango I can't go"

"Why not?"

"I have to….ummm….help out at my dad's night club"

"Oh okay maybe next time then"

"Yeah"

'Kagome is acting really weird she never helps out at her dad's night club'

'Good cover up! I can never tell Sango I have special powers, that five days out of the week I have to go to my grandpa's, and that my dad beats me she would never believe me and she wouldn't understand'

So everyone went to their teams and huddled together making their plans for the game.

Here are the teams:

Team 1:

Inuyasha

Kikyo

Naraku

Koga

Kana

Shippo

Rin

Team 2:

Kagome

Sango

Miroku

Ayame

Sesshomaru

Kilala

Kagura

So they all lined up and got ready to run for the balls. Mr. Hyoga came up to the line and blew his whistle.

They all ran to get the balls. Inuyasha's team got two balls and Kagome's team got six. (HA HA HA Inuyasha's team is weak! Lol!) Inuyasha and Koga had the balls and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Sesshomaru, and Ayame had the six balls.

Kagome saw that Kikyo's back was turned and that she was to busy to talking to Kana. So Kagome's lips turned into a grin and she threw the ball. It hit Kikyo right in her fat ass and it made her jump. Kikyo turned around and saw Kagome with a grin. Kikyo walked over to the jail and mouthed out to Kagome fuck you.

The game went on the only people left on Kagome's team that wasn't in jail was Kagome, Sango, and Ayame. The only people left on Inuyasha's team was Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kikyo. (How da hell did she get back in there?)

Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome had balls. Inuyasha threw the ball and hit Ayame out. Sango went to get the ball Inuyasha threw and turned her back for a couple seconds.

Kikyo thought it was her chance to get someone out and she really didn't like Sango. So Kikyo threw the ball as hard as she could at Sango. It hit Sango really hard in the stomach and sent Sango flying.

Sango hit the wall really hard and fell to the ground. Kagome was gonna drop the ball she had and run over to Sango, but Mr. Hyoga stopped her.

"Kagome you're the only one left. Finish the game we'll take care of Sango."

Kagome nodded, but she looked at Sango and hoped she was okay. Kagome's anger and hatred started to come out again. She turned her head to Kikyo who was smiling and not caring. Kagome gave her stink eye and mouthed out what was that for? Kikyo just mouthed back for hitting me in the ass.

Miroku turned from Sango and watched the game as Sango was taken to the nurses office. Miroku's eyes widened from when he watched Kagome.

Around kagome black and blue waves started to come out and her hands were glowing with black aura.

Inuyasha saw this too and his eyes widened to.

'What the fuck is that? What's wrong with Kagome! Miroku was right her waves totally changed!'

Kagome's eyes changed from her creamy brown eyes to dark blue ones. She pulled back her arm with the ball and threw the ball at Kikyo. As the ball flew it glowed black and blue just like how Kagome was.

Inuyasha stopped looking at Kagome and jumped in front of Kikyo and blocked the ball. Then Inuyasha threw his ball with all his half demon strength at Kagome.

As Kagome picked up another ball she saw the ball that Inuyasha threw coming, but she was to late to block it. Before it hit her kagome thought.

'Give me courage and strength mom!'

It hit her right in the stomach and Kagome also went flying into the wall except she made a dent in the wall.

Inuyasha's face went pale when he saw what happened to Kagome cause of him beaming her. Kikyo on the other hand was smiling an evil grin.

The waves and aura around Kagome disappeared and she closed her eyes and fell to the ground. Inuyasha and Kikyo ran to Kagome and Inuyasha sat Kagome up and he saw that there was some blood on her stomach and coming out of her mouth.

Mr. Hyoga ran over and yelled out

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Ayame nodded and ran out of the gym.

'Oh my god Kagome! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this!'

Mr. Hyoga backed Inuyasha away and Inuyasha stood up and backed off.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Miroku had a surprised expression. Inuyasha looked at Rin and she was giving him stink eye.

Mr. Hyoga pulled up part of Kagome's shirt to show her stomach. He saw that it was bruised very badly and it was bleeding in quite a few places.

Then people came and took Kagome away on a stretcher.

Rin followed them and Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you should come too"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Kikyo I'm gonna go with them"

Kikyo gave him a face.

"Okay what ever just don't take to long we have a date tonight remember?"

"Okay"

So then Inuyasha and Miroku went to the ambulance and got in.

The three of them all looked at Kagome who did not move and her bleeding on her stomach wouldn't stop.

Inuyasha put his head on his arms that were on his legs.

'Kagome please be okay'

TBC….


	6. Is It Death?

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter Six

Is It Death?

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Okay:_

_So then Inuyasha and Miroku went to the ambulance and got in._

_The three of them all looked at Kagome who did not move and her bleeding on her stomach wouldn't stop._

_Inuyasha put his head on his arms that were on his legs._

'_Kagome please be okay'

* * *

_

Now:

They got to the hospital and they rushed Kagome into the emergency room. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Rin followed them, but they were stopped and were told to stay in the waiting room. With some back talk they agreed and went into the waiting room.

They all sat in the chairs Miroku and Inuyasha sat next to each other and Rin sat across from Inuyasha. Rin totally ignored Inuyasha and Inuyasha felt really bad.

Then Rin suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me I'm gonna go get some food I can't stay in the same room with him."

With that she left leaving a hurt Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha did you see Kagome after Kikyo beamed Sango and injured her?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in remembering what Kagome looked like.

"Yeah her eyes turned different colors and there was black and blue auras and waves around her, but no one else seem to notice."

"People did. You did, I did, Kikyo, Sango, Rin, Ayame, Naraku, Kagura, Kana, Koga, and Sesshomaru."

"I never seen Kagome like that and when she threw that ball and I blocked it broke some of my bones in my hand and arm. It was really powerful, but Kagome never did this before."

"Not that we know of. I always noticed Kagome hiding things away from people. You know her stomach had a bruise over there before you beamed her. It seemed it was healing and when you hit it, it was injured it started to bleed. But if you beamed her like that without that bruise there then she wouldn't be bleeding. She's hiding something and she has been always."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku understanding everything he told him, but Inuyasha didn't remember what Kagome told him when they first met.

"Kagome was angry at the start of P.E. and when Kikyo hit Sango really hard and sent her to the nurses office it must of made Kagome even more angry making the black and blue aura appearing with the change of eye color. Kagome must have been really angry and sad before P.E."

"Yeah"

"You need to talk to her Inuyasha"

"Why me!"

"Because one you beamed her really hard and sending her to the hospital and two you are the closet one to her other than Sango, but Sango is not here right now and if she was her she would of killed you already for sending Kagome in the hospital."

"I guess your right, but she didn't even look at me all through Science, World History, and P.E. she's been totally ignoring me and you know what she calls me now?"

"Ummm she calls you Inuyasha like all of us do?"

'Man sometimes I'm afraid that he doesn't get enough circulation into his brain'

"No she called me Inu san"

"What! Only people who aren't your friend and teachers sometimes call you that."

"You don't think I've noticed"

"Well you really got to talk to her"

"yeah"

Kagome POV

'Where am I? I hear voices but I can't see anything. My body really hurts too. All I remember is me throwing a ball at Kikyo and Inuyasha blocked it and he beamed me. I was sent flying and I hit something really hard. Then I felt a taste of blood in my mouth and then everything went black. Sango I hope your okay!'

Normal POV

Back at school Sango was resting in the nurses office. Her stomach and head was bandage and she hadn't woken up since the incident.

Then Sango opened her eyes and looked around to see where she was.

"Why am I in the nurses office?"

"Because I put you in here"

Sango looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Who's there?"

Then Kikyo walked up and showed herself. Sango looked at her with disgust and hatred. She always hated Kikyo and never understood why Kagome thought Kikyo and herself were friends. Sango always heard Kikyo talking to Kana and Kagura and saying how much she hated Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame. But Kikyo hated Kagome the most.

"What the fuck do you want Kikyo!"

"I just wanted to tell you to warn Kagome to stay away from Inuyasha. He's mine now and forever will be. He chose me over her and there's nothing she can do about it."

"Why are you trying to do this to her I thought you guys were friends!"

"Friends? That's stupid word I was never friends with Kagome. She was always a head of me with everything and then when Inuyasha came to the school in Middle School I fell in love with him but I couldn't get him to even look at me. And then Kagome got his attention some how and they got super close. I love him and I just stood and watched Kagome and him get so close to each other. It drew me crazy! Kagome was always smarter than me, prettier than me, more athletic than me, and more well liked. I wanted something that would show her that she can't always get what she wants. I love Inuyasha a lot and I want him more than anyone and now I have him and watching her suffer and how she acted after you were taken to the nurses office made me smile and happy with accomplishment."

"How could you do this to her she did so many things for you!"

"That was the past. So tell her what I said and tell her the battle's beginning."

With that Kikyo left the room leaving Sango speechless and worried about Kagome.

'Kagome how can I tell you this? I need to find Miroku now!'

But what she didn't know was that Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin were at the hospital waiting to hear news about Kagome and to see if she was okay.

Back at the hospital

Rin came back and sat down where she sat before. She bowed her head and prayed for Kagome and Sango. After she was done she just kept her head down.

"You know Inuyasha I think it's your fault this happened to Kagome."

"Huh!"

"She was fine before she found out that you and Kikyo were going out. Then she wouldn't have this happening to her."

"So your saying this is my fault!"

"of course! Kagome didn't deserve this! She was always the perfect friend! You and her were happy bout going out and then you cheat on her while she was away and start to go out with KIKYO!"

"WELL THINGS CHANGED I FOUND OUT I LOVE KIKYO MORE THAN KAGOME!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT BASTARD!"

"I'M GOING OUT WITH KIKYO THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! I STILL REALLY CARE ABOUT KAGOME SO YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Rin was about to say something back when a doctor came into the room. He had some blood on his shit and he had sweat all over his face.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Rin stood up. Rin walked over to the doctor.

"How is she! Is she okay! Can we see her!"

"We thought we'd lose her. She wouldn't stop bleeding and her heart rate was irregular."

"Is she okay now?"

"It all depends if she has the will to live and wake up. Her bleeding still isn't stopped, but her heart rate is find just a little above normal."

"She didn't wake up yet?"

"That's correct."

'Kagome please wake up!'

"Can we see her!"

"Yes you may, but don't be bothered by the blood around the bed."

"We won't"

So the doctor lead them to Kagome's room. He then said good bye and left them. So Rin opened the door and walked in with Miroku and Inuyasha following her.

In the room they saw a nurse cleaning some things and Kagome in a bed in hospital robes. The nurse put some trays on her cart and passed by them.

'That was blood in the trays.'

Inuyasha thought when the trays went passed him.

Rin went to Kagome's side and took her hand and gripped it hard. Tears came out of Rin's eyes.

"Kagome please fight! Wake up!"

"Rin we should go wait outside and leave Inuyasha sometime alone with Kagome. I'll take you home and then come back okay?"

Rin whipped some tears away and nodded. Before she left she gave Inuyasha one last death glare and then the door closed.

Inuyasha went to where Rin was before and gripped Kagome's hand.

"Kagome please wake up, you have family and friends here that love you fight!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt kagome grip his hand. His eyes went to Kagome's face and he say her eyes twitch.

'Good she's dreaming. I'm gonna stay her till she wakes up.'

TBC...


	7. Awaking And A Dispute

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 7

Awaking And A Dispute

Hey you guys thnx so much for da reviews! I hope you lyk da story! Well enjoy da chapta!

_Last Time:_

_Inuyasha went to where Rin was before and gripped Kagome's hand._

"_Kagome please wake up, you have family and friends here that love you fight!"_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt kagome grip his hand. His eyes went to Kagome's face and he say her eyes twitch._

'_Good she's dreaming. I'm gonna stay her till she wakes up.'_

Now:

Inuyasha pulled over a chair and put it right by Kagome's side. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and thought of all the things he wanted to talk to her about. He never knew Kagome would take it so seriously.

'I have to ask her how she really feels about the whole me and Kikyo thing. Also what the whole thing was at P.E. She totally changed I never seen a human change like that before.'

Before Inuyasha could finish his thoughts he felt a glare. He looked up and say Kagome sitting up and giving him a mean glare.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came here to make sure your okay"

"I'm fine I won't die so easily to injuries like this."

"That's not what the doctor said he said they thought they would lose you."

"I wish they lost me"

"Kagome why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what!"

"Like this!"

"Why do you care!"

"I care because you're not the same Kagome that I've known since middle school."

"That Kagome's gone. I've changed since recently and that's all I'm gonna say about why I'm acting like this cause some of it is quite obvious."

"Well I can't see it. Also what was with what happened at P.E.?"

"It was nothing. What exactly happened at P.E.?"

"Your eyes turned to a violent blue and there was black and blue waves coming out of you. And you had this power or strength when you tried to beam Kikyo but I blocked it, but when I did I could feel the bones in my arm break."

Kagome's eyes widened.

'Great…my powers slipped out again I guess when Kikyo hurt Sango I couldn't hold my feelings and anger in me.'

"Why did you block Kikyo? She deserved to get beamed after what she did to Sango."

"Kagome don't even say that Kikyo's your friend!"

"No she isn't! And don't you talk to me like you're a friend trying to help! Your not my friend either!"

Inuyasha's heart stopped he couldn't believe what Kagome just said.

"Kagome…"

"Don't call me as if I'm your friend I don't call you Inuyasha anymore."

Inuyasha's head dropped.

'This is all my fault.'

Inuyasha just stood up and went to the door.

"Okay Higorashisan I'm gonna go get something to drink and then wait with you until someone else comes. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah I want you to go to hell."

With that Inuyasha left the room and went to get something to drink at a vending machine.

'I wonder how Sango's doing'

At School:

Sango snuck out of the nurses and walked around in the hall way.

'I think we need to get better nurses cause Ms. Hiroi fell asleep again.'

Sango walked to the school parking lot and she saw Miroku's car was still her and so was Rin's, Kagome's, and Inuyasha's. I wonder where they are.

Then Sango turned her head and saw Miroku and Rin coming from the bus stop.

She ran up to them and looked at Miroku and Rin in confusion.

"Where were you guys and where's Kagome and Inuyasha? What happened after I was taken to the nurses office?"

"Calm down Sango your still injured. Lets go to the nurses office and I'll explain everything. Rin needs some rest cause she is not in a good mood right now."

Sango looked at Rin and nodded. They all walked back to the nurse's office and sat down on the beds.

Rin laid down and Miroku faced Sango.

"After you were hurt from Kikyo Kagome changed."

"How? How did she change?"

"Blue and black waves came out of her and a strong aura formed. Her eyes turned blue and she had amazing strength. She threw a ball at Kikyo really hard but Inuyasha blocked it and the force broke some of his bones in his arm. Then he beamed Kagome and she started to bleed and she was taken to the hospital. Inuyasha is with her now and we came back to tell you everything is fine."

Sango was in shock and she couldn't take all of this and what Kikyo said to her.

Sango looked at Miroku in the eyes.

"Miroku I have to tell you something."

Sango told Miroku and Rin what Kikyo said to her and described every single detail. When she was finished Rin's mouth was wide open.

"I'll go see Inuyasha and see how Kagome's doing you and Rin go home and I'll call you if anything happens."

"Okay Miroku."

Miroku left the room and walked to his car and drove off to the hospital. When he got there he wasn't ready for what he saw.

At the Hospital:

Miroku walked into the hospital and saw a depressed dog boy walking with a sode in his hand walking to the elevators. Miroku ran to him and tapped his shoulder. Inuyasha turned around and nodded.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

Inuyasha sighed and told Miroku what happened and what Kagome said to him.

"Well it's your fault you know"

"You don't think I don't know that!"

'I better not tell Inuyasha what Kikyo said to Sango I should tell him when the time is right.'

Inuyasha and Miroku walked to Kagome's door and they saw there was a light blue light coming from Kagome's room. They opened the door and walked inside. Inuyasha dropped his soda from what he saw.

"Oh my god…"

They saw Kagome with her hand over her stomach and a blue light healing her wound. Kagome made the light disappear and looked at them. Miroku walked over to Kagome with his eyes wide open.

"Kagome what were you just doing right now?"

"…"

"Kagome…"

"I thought I told you Inusan that you can't call me that!"

Inuyasha stepped back and his head dropped.

"Kagome ignore Inuyasha tell me why you changed at P.E. and what you were just doing right now."

Kagome sighed and looked into Miroku's eyes.

'I might as well tell them they caught me trying to heal myself.'

"Fine. What happened in P.E. was my feelings like anger and hatred come to life and take over my body. It was only minor it can get even worse than that if my feelings are shown all the way, but they were during P.E. I was trying to hide them, but I guess when I saw Sango hurt I couldn't hold most of it in. And what I was doing right now was healing myself. That's what I've been doing since Inusan left the room it takes a while from the state I'm in and a lot of concentration."

Miroku and Inuyasha just stared at her.

"So what your saying your not human?"

Kagome laughed.

"No Miroku. I am human! I'm a miko, but I just can't tell anyone so you have to keep quiet about this. Especially you Inusan don't tell Kikyo."

"What ever"

'what ever! WHAT EVER! I just told him one of my deepest secrets and all he says is WHAT EVER!'

"WELL INUSAN IF YOU DON'T CARE WHY NOT YOU JUST LEAVE!"

"fine I'll go bitch"

Kagome was about to get out of her bed and slap Inuyasha, but Miroku held her back.

"Inuyasha shut up! Kagome you shouldn't move stay in bed."

"I don't care what the bitch says she not my friend!"

"Let me go Miroku! That dog shit has to learn his lesson!"

"Inuyasha leave don't stay here you're just making things worse."

"Sounds good to me"

Inuyasha went out of the room and slammed the door.

"Miroku why is he so mean to me now?"

"Maybe because you are to him"

"I can't help it I love him so much, but I just am disgusted by him, and I have so much hatred and anger of him."

"Well I think he's starting to hate you now, he didn't even care if you were a miko or not."

When Miroku said that Kagome felt her heart drop.

'He hates me? He doesn't care about me? What have I done!"

Kagome's head dropped and she put her hand over her stomach and the blue light came again. Her wound healed up and there wasn't a scar. Miroku was in awe he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Then Kagome put her hands together and she changed out of her hospital clothes to regular ones.

"Miroku you can go now. I'm gonna go home too."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome was about to look at him when she felt tears come down her face so she put on a mask and looked at Miroku.

"Yeah I'm okay don't worry bout me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye"

"bye"

Miroku left the room and went to his car and drove off to his house. Kagome gathered her stuff and went to the front office and told them she was fine and then she went to the bus stop and took the bus to school to get her car. She got in her car and headed home.

'Inuyasha I'm sorry'

TBC….


	8. I'm sorry Part One

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter Eight

"I'm sorry" Part One

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Yeah I'm okay don't worry bout me. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Okay bye"_

"_bye"_

_Miroku left the room and went to his car and drove off to his house. Kagome gathered her stuff and went to the front office and told them she was fine and then she went to the bus stop and took the bus to school to get her car. She got in her car and headed home._

'_Inuyasha I'm sorry'

* * *

_

Now:

Kagome parked her car in her drive way and went inside her house. Her dad wasn't home as usual at this time. She went to the kitchen and started dinner. She decided to cook a stew so she cut beef and threw it in the pot with water. Then she got started on cutting the vegetables.

What Miroku said plagued her mind it stung her heart and it seemed all the anger she had drifted away. The only emotions she had was sadness and depression.

'He hates me, he probably can't even look at me now, I'm probably just in his way. I'm just a waste of life. He doesn't love me anymore. I know he's happy with Kikyo and I should let them be, but its too hard I love him so much.'

"Ouch!"

Kagome's thoughts stopped when she accidentally cut herself with the knife. She ripped part of her shirt off and wrapped it around her finger to stop the bleeding.

"I'm in no mood to cook. I don't care if dad hits me I just want to die right now."

So she turned off the stove and went up stairs to her room. She passed by her mirror and stopped. She walked back to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened when she noticed that her eyes turned to a dark blue and her skin turned white.

'my sadness and depression is coming into view.'

Kagome couldn't stand her reflection, she hold out her hand and grit her teeth. The mirror started to vibrate and she broke it.

"seven years of bad luck who cares"

She walked away from the mirror not caring if she stepped on the pieces making her feet bleed. She walked to her computer and turned it on. When it started up and she signed in her AIM buddy list popped up.

'beep'

XxDemonxSlayerxX: (Sango) hey kags ur home I thought u wud hav 2 stay da hosp.

xxkagomexxcutiexx: hey sango nah I healed fast n went home r u ok?

XxDemonxSlayerxX: yea I'm fine how bout u?

xxkagomexxcutiexx: I'm ok

XxDemonxSlayerxX: so u gonna go 2 skool 2morrow?

xxkagomexxcutiexx yea wat bout u?

XxDemonxSlayerxX: yea well c ya 2morrow

XxDemonxSlayerxX signed off

"Yeah see you tomorrow Sango"

'there's no reason for me to live I can't have the man I love and my dad hates me I'm just a waste of life.'

She signed off and went to her bed and laid down, but soon Kagome fell asleep.

A couple hours later her father came home, and noticed the food wasn't done.

'that damn bitch of mine'

He went up stairs to Kagome's room and kicked the door open waking up Kagome.

"You fuckin' didn't make mine dinner wench!"

"…"

"I give you money to buy clothes and things you need and I give you a home and room of your own and you don't make me dinner! UNGRATEFUL LIL' WENCH! I can never call you my daughter!"

"dad I…"

_Slap!_

Kagome fell to the ground and looked up to her father.

"you hurry up and make dinner!"

"yes sir"

Kagome got up and walked down to the kitchen and got started finishing dinner. When she was done she went up stairs into her bathroom and looked in the mirror at her reflection of her face.

'he didn't even noticed I changed. Oh well. WHOA! That's gonna leave a bruise I won't heal it this time.'

She walked out of the bathroom and back to her room and called up her grandpa.

Ring ring 

_Ring ring_

_Ring ring_

_Hello?_

_Hi grandpa it's me Kagome_

_Kagome! Where were you today?_

_I'll tell you tomorrow I'm sorry I couldn't make it today I had some delays that made me stay back. I promise I'll come tomorrow to train._

_Okay Kagome, but you have to tell me why you were delayed._

_Yes grandpa I will_

_Okay Kagome good night tell your father to get a life and a good paying job_

_Yes grandpa I will good night_

_Click_

Kagome put the phone back onto the receiver and laid down in bed.

"I might as well good to sleep I'm not hungry"

With that Kagome went to bed, but she didn't eat anything all day, but she didn't care she didn't care about anything now.

The next morning:

Kagome got up and got ready for school. She decided to wear a light blue skirt that went about an inch above her and a white blouse with small white flowers on it.

She got her bag and went to her car and drove to school.

When she arrived she parked her car and got out of her car and then she noticed someone was waiting for here.

"Still walking are we?"

Kagome turned her head and looked in the direction the voice came from.

'Kikyo'

"Ha! You have a bruise on your cheek where did you get that?"

"…"

"Come on you can't be that mad you got hurt and I didn't"

"…"

"Inuyasha is fed up with you, you know?"

Kagome's eyes widened and couldn't believe what Kikyo was saying.

"Yes. He told me everything you said at the hospital. How you don't think of him as a friend and how you don't think of me as a friend."

'Please not my secret! Please not my secret!'

"Also…that…"

'NOOO!'

"You're a miko and you know what he doesn't give a damn your just in his way to be ultimately happy give up! If you want him to forever be happy…"

"Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head.

'I can't believe he told! I was right I'm just in his way! Inuyasha!'

"disappear"

"huh?"

"you heard me disappear."

"Disappear?"

"You know the way pure spiritual mikos commit suicide? Disappear"

'Grandpa told me about disappear I don't remember everything he told me about it. I can ask him tonight.'

"Think about it. It's the only way he can be happy if your not here in his way."

Then Kikyo walked away into the school. Kagome couldn't take all what she heard from Kikyo.

'Disappear? Leave everyone I know and love? I should think about this.'

Kagome put on her mask and took her books and bag and went inside the school.

'Hopefully my bruise won't cause to much of a commotion.'

Kagome walked into the doors of the school and into a group of people with wide eyes. Kagome took a look at what they were doing they all put up signs and banners saying 'get well soon Kagome! And We wait for you with happy smiles and prayers' They all gathered around her and asked her if she was okay and everything.

"I'm fine don't worry about me thanks for everything. Who's idea was this?"

When she said this she didn't smile at all.

"It was my idea"

Kagome pushed through everyone to the guy who said this.

"Feeling better Kagome?"

"Uhhh…yeah I'm fine…thanks Koga"

Koga grinned and walked toward Kagome.

"I can't believe dog shit did that to you and how you changed. Well I gotta go later Kagome!"

"bye"

Kagome walked away and toward her class. She didn't notice that she passed by dog boy and Inuyasha just stood there looking at her back.

'I guess she really meant what she said at the hospital, maybe I shouldn't have told Kikyo everything. I should talk to Kagome latet.'

Inuyasha then walked to Math and the day went on and we all know school sucks so lets just skip to the best subject lunch.

Kagome sat on a lunch table with Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Miroku. They were all eating except Kagome.

'I remember how to disappear one of the parts I have to do is not eat. I'm not hungry anways.'

"Kagome you should eat something"

"huh?"

"You want some of my lunch?"

"Oh no thanks Sango I'm not hungry"

"Ok"

"Hey Kagome whats wrong and what happened to you:

"I'm just not myself today that's all Ayame"

"What about your eyes, your skin, and your cheek?"

"contacts, cold, it seems Inuyasha bruised it as well."

'Kagome's lying Inuyasha never bruised her there and she didn't have that when she left the hospital I wonder where she got that and she's not wearing contacts and she's not its 91 degrees today. Her emotions are coming out like she said happened yesterday at P.E She must be very emotional today.'

"Miroku can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Uhh sure"

Kagome and Miroku walked out of the lunch area and into the school garden. Kagome and Miroku went in and Kagome turned around toward Miroku not looking at him.

"Don't move I'm gonna put a small barrier around the garden so no one hears our conversation."

Miroku nodded and sat still in a Monk position so Kagome could put the barrier up. Kagome put her hands in a Buddha prayer position and a blue light came and grew all around them. Kagome breathed in and the barrier took its place and then she breathed out and the barrier was set and turned invisible.

When Miroku sensed she was done Miroku opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

"Why did you lie to your friends"

Kagome sat down but she still didn't look at Miroku in his eyes.

"They don't know I'm a miko and I'm not gonna say how I got this bruise."

"I see"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Something must of happened this morning Kagome what did?"

Kagome looked away from his face and her bangs shadowed her eyes so no one could see them a tear streamed down her face.

"he…he…he told"

"What do you mean he told?"

"Inusan told Hisakisan everything I said at the hospital"

"Even of you being a miko!"

Kagome nodded.

"No one's suppose to know, if certain people find out they…they…"

"They what?"

Kagome turned her head and looked straight into Miroku's eyes. There he saw in Kagome fear, sadness, and anger.

"Certain people can come and kill me"

"What! Why?"

"Its along story of my family history that goes back to the feudal era. It's a cruse, but also a gift. Some of my ancestors were killed by those people called pure mikos. You see, I'm a miko half pure and half demon miko. If I train I can become a whole pure miko and then I can break the cruse and my family ancestors can rest in peace. But because of yesterday, it seems I'm more demon miko now."

"So what happens if your full demon miko"

"You know what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah"

"The waves and aura you saw and he change of eye color was of the demon miko"

"There's a demon miko inside you"

"It's not just inside me, it is me. From my emotions that's how the demon miko can come out. If I show all my emotions the demon miko will come out into the world cause catastrophes and deaths. If that ever should happen then no one can stop it, but me."

"Well then if that happens you'll become full pure miko and then you can destroy that monster in a instant."

"No Miroku it's not easy as that"

"What? What do you mean its not that easy?"

"To stop it I'd have to give my life"

"Oh well that will never happen"

"I hope it won't"

TBC…..


	9. I'm sorry Part Two

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter Nine

"I'm sorry" Part Two

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_No Miroku it's not easy as that"_

"_What? What do you mean its not that easy?"_

"_To stop it I'd have to give my life"_

"_Oh well that will never happen"_

"_I hope it won't"

* * *

_

Now:

"I know it won't Kagome don't worry"

"Thanks Miroku"

"No problem Kagome"

"Well we better go before someone notices the barrier and I have to go to class."

"But we have thirty more minutes of lunch."

"Yeah but I need that time to rest because I have training to do after school so yeah."

"Okay Kagome you go rest."

"Thanks"

Kagome raised her hands in the air and closed her eyes. Miroku watched as the barrier turned blue and then disappeared. Miroku sat up and held out a hand toward Kagome. Kagome took it and muttered again "thanks" and she walked off to the doors to inside the building. Miroku stood there and watched Kagome leave.

'Something else happened this morning Kagome's trying to hide it but I know something else happened with Kikyo and her. I better find Kikyo and hide out.'

Miroku went into the school building to find the evil (EVIL! EVIL! EVIL! WITCH) Kikyo.

Kagome walked into the World History classroom and walked toward her desk, but stopped by Inuyasha's desk. She touched the tabletop with her fingers.

'Inuyasha'

She shook her head get rid of the thought of him and she continued to walk to her desk. She sat on top of the table part and started to meditate.

'_Disappear'_

"Huh?"

'_Inuyasha is fed up with you'_

Kagome kept hearing what Kikyo said to her. Her voice kept coming to her mind.

'_Disappear'_

"Disappear"

'I have to ask grandpa about disappear I want to know more about and how to do it.'

'_You're a miko and you know what he doesn't give a dame your just in his way to be ultimately happy give up! If you want him to forever be happy…disappear'_

'For him to forever be happy Kiky0o said I have to disappear. Can I do that? Can I leave all my friends and family behind?'

Kagome stopped breathing and rethought bout the family part.

"What family?"

'I don't have a family that drunk ass I call father isn't my family.'

'_Disappear'_

_click_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked toward the door she heard just opened. Kagome only gave a glare at the dog demon at the door.

Inuyasha started to slowly walked towards Kagome.

"Kagome can we please talk?"

'He's still calling me Kagome! We're not friends anymore damnit!'

"talk about what?"

"About this morning you didn't even look at me when you passed by in the hall ways and what's with the bruise? Let's talk about this."

"you have no reason to know why I have this bruise and why should I look at you in the halls like you're my friend. Oh! Why not bring Kikyo here so she can just hear all this since shes gonna hear about every single thing I say anyways!"

'How did she know?'

"Yeah that's right I know that you told her. How could you inuyasha! I told you not to tell it was my deepest secret! No one's suppose to know even my father doesn't know. I told you not to tell and you just tell the one person I never wanted to find out!"

"I'm sorry Kagome"

"What ever she already knows."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"are you really fed up with me inuyasha?"

"what!"

"I asked you if your really fed up with me?"

"Kind of yeah"

'He is!'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with worry and sadness in his eyes because of the question he asked her. He tried to see her eyes but they were shielded by her bangs.

"So it's true that I'm just in your way"

"HUH! Kagome…"

Inuyasha was gonna ask why she said that and how she got that idea when the bell rang and everyone came into class. So Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw she put on a mask again and he went to his seat.

TBC….


	10. I'm sorry Part Two Continue

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 10

"I'm sorry" Part Two Continue

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_So it's true that I'm just in your way"_

"_HUH! Kagome…"_

_Inuyasha was gonna ask why she said that and how she got that idea when the bell rang and everyone came into class. So Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw she put on a mask again and he went to his seat.

* * *

_

Now:

Inuyasha's POV

Why does she think that she's just in my way! Yes I'm kind of fed up with her but not that much. I still love Kagome, but I love Kikyo more. Don't I?

Normal POV

Inuyasha didn't pay attention in class his mind was clouded of thoughts of why he loves Kikyo more than Kagome.

'I have to talk to Kagome again and ask her why she thinks that.'

After that thought Inuyasha still couldn't understand how she found out that he told Kikyo about her being a miko. Kikyo said she will never talk to Kagome again, but boy was he wrong.

Class past by and the bell rang. Kagome was out the door faster than you can chotto matte kudasai. Inuyasha didn't even see her leave. So he gathered his stuff and headed for Science where he knew Kagome was heading. He got there and took his seat in the corner of the room he saw Kagome, Sango, and Rin all giving him death glares that can go through a brick wall. Miroku walked in and put his stuff down and walked over to where the girls were and turned his head and gave Inuyasha a death glare as well.

'Why is Miroku made at me? I'll try talk to him. We have work together too so I can also talk to him then.'

Now lets forget about the dumb ass hottie inuyasha and to the people in the corner giving him death glares.

After Miroku came he said hello to everyone and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Okay"

Miroku grabbed Kagome and dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Kagome did something else happen between you and Kikyo?"

"No"

"I was gonna ask her and tell her off but the bell rang so I couldn't but any ways are you sure she didn't"

Miroku looked in to Kagome's eyes but he didn't see anything no emotions, no thoughts, not even his reflection.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on tell me"

Kagome sighed.

"He's fed up with me"

"Who? Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded and her head went down.

"How do you know?"

"He told me"

"What!"

"I asked him and he said 'kind of yeah'"

'So that's why her eyes are like this, but this is serious. I can't even see my reflection in her eyes. They're bluish black now not the blue they were before. Something else happened with Kikyo I know it!'

The teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats. Everyone did. While the teacher was giving the lesson and heading into a lecture, Inuyasha ripped part of a folder paper out and started to write a letter to Miroku.

_Miroku why did you give me that look? Are you mad at me or something?_

Inuyasha folded the note and passed it to Miroku. Miroku read the letter and replied back. He then tossed it back to Inuyasha.

DUH INUYASHA! You told Kagome's secret to Kikyo and Kagome's life can be in danger because of you! She told me that you also said that you were fed up with her too! How could you!

Inuyasha read the letter and read it again.

'How does he know? Kagome of course. Wait! How could her life be in danger!'

_Miroku what do you mean her life could be in danger!_

_Why would you care! You're fed up with her!_

_I'm only a little bit!_

_But you are still!_

_Just answer my question monk!_

_DON'T CALL ME MONK DOG BOY!_

_JUST ANSWER THE FRICKIN QUESTION!_

_I'll tell you later at work._

_Fine._

Science ended and everyone headed to P.E.

TBC….


	11. Grandpa's Training and Teachings

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 11

Grandpa's Training And Teachings of Disappear

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't update as much as before! I got my computer taken away for a little while it broke cause of my cuz and to make matters worse I HAVE TO GO TO STUPID SUMMER SKOOL! I hate it! Everyday I have to take a test and stuffs! Well I bet your all wondering what's gonna happen! Well here's chapter 11 and enjoy! REVIEW PLZ! THNX!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_DON'T CALL ME MONK, DOG BOY!_

_JUST ANSWER THE FRICKIN QUESTION!_

_I'll tell you later at work._

_Fine._

_Science ended and everyone headed to P.E

* * *

_

Now:

In the guys locker room:

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the guys locker room and went to their gym lockers (which probably smell!) and opened their locks.

"Miroku why not you tell me now!"

"I'm still deciding if I should tell you cause I know your gonna tell Kikyo since you practically tell her everything Kagome says! That makes me not trust you! I don't know if your telling Kikyo everything I say! She's a damn bitch!"

"Hey don't call my girl a bitch!"

"Well she is one for betraying Kagome!"

"So what does that make me? Huh? A bitch too!"

"No it makes you a dumb ass jerk that doesn't know what's going on right under your nose." Miroku said calmly with a sad face.

"What do you mean? I see everything clearly!"

"Do you Inuyasha? Do you? Do you know why Kagome's such in danger since you told Kikyo everything she said? Do you not see that there is something going on between Kagome and Kikyo? Don't you see in Kagome's eyes there's nothing! No emotions, no thoughts! I couldn't even see my reflection when I looked into her eyes! Do you know the reason for that?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku surprised that he didn't know any of that. Inuyasha didn't even get to look at Kagome's eyes since they were hidden by the shadows of her bangs. Inuyasha dropped his head.

"…no I don't know any of those answers."

"I thought so. I only know a few of those answers, but one thing I know is that Kikyo said something else to Kagome that's making her act like this and you saying that your so called 'kind of' fed up with her made it worse."

Inuyasha put on his P.E. shirt and still listened to what Miroku was saying while Miroku had already put on his shorts and shirt and was working on his shoes.

"When she told me that you said you were fed up with her I looked into her eyes hoping to see some emotion. But I didn't. I didn't even see my reflection. This morning her eyes were like a sapphire blue, but when I looked in Science they were darker. Like how her soul is now darker. She told me a story and a cruse of her family and now I see that the cruse is true. If we don't do anything we might all be in danger but mostly Kagome."

"What cruse how will she be in danger?"

"I'll tell you at work it's to dangerous to talk of it here."

"Okay"

'What does a curse have to do with Kagome and why is it dangerous that her eyes got darker. Wait. Looking into the eyes you can see the soul, emotions, and thoughts. Miroku said he didn't see any thing not even his reflection. I need to know what else that's going on even about Kikyo.'

"Miroku I think you know more than this."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha while he was trying to re make his little pony tail.

'Should I tell him about what Kikyo said to Sango yesterday? I think I should he deserves to know everything.'

"I do know more, but it's about Kikyo."

"I wanna hear everything I want to understand more about everything Kagome won't let me get near her she keeps pushing me away."

"She's doing that to me to she won't tell me what happened with her and Kikyo this morning and how she got that bruise on her cheek."

"wouldn't she have healed it?"

"Yeah she would of!"

'Why didn't she heal it?'

Inuyasha finished getting ready and they both headed out to the gym. What they didn't know was that someone was listening to their whole conversation and followed them out the locker room to find a certain girl. (I wonder who it is! SUSPENSE!)

In the girl's locker room:

Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and Rin all came into the locker room and headed for their lockers.

"Hey you guys are you gonna be on aim tonight?"

"I AM!"

"me too"

"me three"

"What bout you Kagome?"

"Umm I might it depends I have to go to my grandpa's for a little while"

"Your grandpa's? You go there everyday!"

"Yeah Kagome we can rarely hangout any more cause you always have to go."

"Yeah!"

"What do you do there?"

"Dress up as a priestess and clean the shrine"

All of them started to laugh except Kagome who kept her head down.

"We're just kidding Kagome so what do you do over there really?"

"I'll tell you guys later"

"Okay how bout on aim tonight?"

"Yeah! What time do you think you're gonna get home? Four o'clock, five o'clock?"

"eight"

"Huh?"

"I said eight. Eight o'clock"

"WHAT?"

"EIGHT!"

"WHOA!"

"Why so long school ends at two and your gonna leave right after school and stay at that shrine place for six hours!"

"Yeah I guess"

"Well your definitely gonna tell us what you do for that long."

"Okay"

Then all the girls got ready and waited for each other and went out into the gym. Mr. Hyoga said they were gonna do gymnastics. So everyone got in groups and went to the different stations. There was the balance beam, the rings, the bars, the tramp, and the place mats. P.E. passed and everyone got changed and headed outside.

Inuyasha and Miroku left immediately, so did Kagome.

(So who should we hear from first Kagome and her grandpa or Inuyasha and Miroku at work? Hmmm…Well I bet you all wanna know about disappear and if Kagome is gonna do it or not…so I choose Kagome)

Kagome gets into her car and drives to her grandpa's house. When she gets there she passes by the thousand-year-old tree. She stops and prays to it then goes back on her way to the shrine. When she gets there she goes to a room where there is a small little shrine with a beautiful box. Kagome takes off her socks and walks on the tatami mats bare footed. She walks toward the shrine and lites some incense. She folds her hands in a prayer and then opens the box. Inside the box is a small light pink sphere on a silver chain. Kagome puts her fingers and feels the surface of the sphere. She takes it in her hands and puts it around her neck. When she was gonna hook the chain together she turned around facing the door and saw her grandpa.

"Having trouble?"

Grandpa walked over to Kagome and helped her put it on. Kagome pulled out her hair so it wasn't under the chain and turned around to grandpa.

"You look exactly like your mom. She was ready to get rid of the curse. Then that terrible accident, she knew everything she needed to and more."

"I miss her grandpa"

"I too"

"I'll be out in a minute I have to change."

"okay I'll be out side in the main shrine room waiting so you can tell me what happened yesterday."

"Okay"

Grandpa left the room and closed the door. When kagome heard his foot steps leave she put her hands in a spell casting possession with the sphere around her hands and closed her eyes. She lifted into the air and a pink light surrounded her. The clothes she was wearing disappeared and her miko clothes appeared on her body (like the one Kikyo wears on Inuyasha). When she felt her feet on the ground she opened her eyes and picked up a hair tie and tied her hair up in a pony tail with two long strains of hair on the sides of her ears. She walked to the main room of the shrine and sat next to her grandfater.

"the shikon jewel really suits you"

"I am honored I get to wear it and be the heir of my family. The heir who's responsibility is to train and get rid pf the curse."

"Well spoken like your mother"

Kagome nodded and looked up to her grandpa.

"I see you are getting more darker why is that so?"

Kagome told him everything that happened yesterday even of what happened at the hospital. She even told him that Inuyasha told Kikyo about her being a miko, but Kagome left out the part of her saying about disappear. Her grandpa nodded and understood what was happening.

"I see child…your going through a lot of anger, sadness, and fear about this issue, but remember not to let out your emotions or else hell will be loose."

"I know grandpa. I'm not letting anyone come to my heart or me in that matter."

"good, and Kikyo wasn't she your friend?"

"No not any more"

"I see. Well I didn't like her any way. I sensed that she was no good."

"She is."

"Well lets just hope that none of the pure mikos hear about you. We kept our family name secret all these years and we don't want it to end here. By the way what's Kikyo's last name?"

"Hisaki"

Grandpa's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong grandpa?"

"Hi...hi hi Hisaki!"

"Grandpa are you okay!"

"Oh Kagome! Your life is in danger for real! Hisaki are the main family of pure mikos that are after us! The Hisaki's are pure evil not good mikos they use both demon and pure powers and their friend Naraku are after us!"

Kagome couldn't breathe.

'Inuyasha you told the one person who is waiting to kill me now they found me'

"Well Kagome were gonna train and you kept the shikon jewel with you at all times"

"Yes grandpa"

"Don't let your guard down. Now lets begin"

"Wait grandpa I have something to ask you"

"What is it cherry blossom?"

Kagome smiled at him calling her that. She remembered when she was a child he would always call her that.

"You haven't called me that ever since mom died."

"really?"

Kagome nodded and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"well anyways, what is disappearing?"

"Disappearing?"

"Yeah"

"Hmmm…..OH! You mean Disappear! It's a way mikos demon or pure commit suicide by disappearing into the darkness which is a dark hole that leads to hell. It takes a lot of concentration more than changing your appearance like how I taught you."

"How do you do it?"

"Well you know how to disappear and reappear at a place of your choosing?"

"Yes I remember exactly how to do that it's really easy! It's easier than levitation."

"Well it's the same way how to do that but it takes longer and much, much more concentration"

"Ohh"

"Why do you ask I just heard about it recently and I remembered somethings about it, but I wanted to know more."

"Oh okay well lets start the training"

"Okay"

'I've decided I'm gonna do it. I'm just in Inuyasha's way and I can be out of it for good. And he can forever be happy with Kikyo. I'm gonna write a letter to my friends and I'm gonna say good bye and tell them my secret then during lunch I'll prepare and then during science and part of P.E. I'll start to disappear. I'll do it in the gym since there's no classes there during third period. I'll give them the note before lunch and I'll say good bye to Inuyasha personally and I'll write a separate not to him.'

Kagome whispered as she followed her grandpa outside.

"this will be my last night alive and I'll remember it forever."

'I have to write a letter to grandpa too.'

Kagome stopped her grandpa and he turned around and looked at her. With tears spilling out of her eyes and the jewel glowing. She hugged him and said,

"Thanks for every thing grandpa"

After that Kagome continued her training which grandpa said will be her last day of training since she knew more than he and her mother combined did.

TBC…

* * *

Well what do ya think? Review! 


	12. The Truth And Goodbyes Part One

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 12

The Truth And Goodbyes Part One

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Kagome stopped her grandpa and he turned around and looked at her. With tears spilling out of her eyes and the jewel glowing. She hugged him and said,_

"_Thanks for everything grandpa"_

_After that Kagome continued her training which grandpa said will be her last day since she knew more than he and her mother did combined.

* * *

_

Now:

Inuyasha and Miroku:

Inuyasha and Miroku got into their cars and headed for the teen night club ErA, where they work as bartenders. While Inuyasha was driving he couldn't stop thinking about what Miroku said to him.

'What does a curse have to do with Kagome's life? What does her becoming darker?

Have to do with the curse and her life being in danger. How is Kikyo a part of this? I'm so confused! Well at least I can get some of my questions answered.'

Inuyasha and Miroku finally got to work and they parked their cars. They went and got their bartender uniforms and headed for the locker room. Once they changed into their cute uniforms they started to set everything up. Miroku swept the floor and Inuyasha pulled out all the chairs and tables. Then Miroku set up the DJ area while Inuyasha wiped all the tables. When they were done with that they went to the bar. Miroku was washing the glasses and plates, and Inuyasha was wiping the stoles and bar table.

"Inuyasha you have to tell you damn brother that he has to hire some other people or at least help us set up once in a while."

"I know, but he doesn't trust anyone else working for him"

"Well I know he doesn't really trust us"

"Yeah"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So are you gonna tell everything you know now?"

"I guess"

"I wanna hear how Kikyo's a part of this and what she did."

"Fine, but you won't like what you'll hear, your not gonna believe it"

"Try me"

"Fine"

So Miroku told Inuyasha everything Kikyo said to Sango yesterday in the nurse's office. To refresh your memory this is what happened:

"_What the fuck do you want Kikyo!"_

"_I just wanted to tell you to warn Kagome to stay away from Inuyasha. He's mine now and forever will be. He chose me over her and there's nothing she can do about it."_

"_Why are you trying to do this to her I thought you guys were friends!"_

"_Friends? That's stupid word I was never friends with Kagome. She was always a head of me with everything and then when Inuyasha came to the school in Middle School I fell in love with him but I couldn't get him to even look at me. And then Kagome got his attention some how and they got super close. I love him and I just stood and watched Kagome and him get so close to each other. It drew me crazy! Kagome was always smarter than me, prettier than me, more athletic than me, and more well liked. I wanted something that would show her that she can't always get what she wants. I love Inuyasha a lot and I want him more than anyone and now I have him and watching her suffer and how she acted after you were taken to the nurses office made me smile and happy with accomplishment."_

"_How could you do this to her she did so many things for you!"_

"_That was the past. So tell her what I said and tell her the battle's beginning."_

After Miroku told Inuyasha, Inuyasha mouth was wide open and he couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe she said that to Sango about Kagome!"

"Well believe it! Don't you think it's strange how Kikyo was happy when Kagome transformed? And how she said she accomplished something? What could she have accomplished!"

"I don't know Kikyo never acted like this before"

"Really? Well think back do you remember anything that you thought was weird happen?"

"Hush…well…not that I…wait! There was one time I was on a date with her during spring break when she went off for a little while and when I followed her she was talking to some guy in the shadows. I forgot about that!"

"How could you forget idiot!"

"Sorry I have a bad memory!"

"Whatever! Well I think it's strange how Kikyo's in this, but she did say something to Kagome this morning that must have been disturbing. I mean Kagome acted totally different today."

"I know she totally ignored me"

"I wouldn't blame her, but her hair color changed midnight blue, her eyes where blue and then got darker, and she didn't eat or smile."

"Really? She didn't ear!"

"Yeah and she lied to her friends about why she looks different."

"Well she doesn't want them to know that she's a special miko."

"Yeah that's true, but you told someone anyway!"

"Can we just drop it for a little while and you can bother me about it all you want after you tell me everything about Kagome and accurse that's putting her life in jeopardy."

Miroku then told about Kagome's curse and family history and how people are after her life. Also if the demon miko comes into the world that the only way to defeat it is with her life.

"And that's everything and that's why you shouldn't have told Kikyo!"

Inuyasha's eyes were big and he couldn't say anything.

"It's all your fault for everything that's happening to Kagome and if she dies it's all your fault!"

'What have I done? Kagome…'

"I didn't know…"

"Well duh you didn't know! Kagome didn't tell anyone!"

"Now I see what's going on. I have to talk to her tomorrow."

"Yeah you do!"

Now back to Kagome:

Now Kagome's done with her training and she was saying good bye to her grandpa,

"Thanks grandpa for everything."

"Your welcome Kagome, remember you have to come by and visit sometime since you won't be here that much anymore."

When grandpa said to come and visit Kagome started to cry.

'Oh grandpa! After tomorrow I can never come and visit! I'll remember you forever!'

"Okay grandpa I'll try."

"Now Kagome don't cry or else your gonna make me cry!"

Kagome smiled and wiped her tears away.

"Okay"

Kagome turned around and started to walk down the shrine stairs.

"And Kagome…"

Kagome turned around and looked at her grandpa.

"Fight hard and strong"

Kagome nodded and looked at the shikon jewel that she wore around her neck. She then waved good bye for the last time and continued going down the stairs.

'Good bye forever grandpa'

Kagome got in her car and drove home.

When she got home she parked her car and saw her dad was home. She took her school bags and put the jewel under her t-shirt.

'he must be angry'

She walked into the house and went in the living room where her father was. When he saw her he stood up and walked over to her.

Slap 

She feel to the ground and put her hand to her cheek where he hit her. He father couldn't see her eyes since they were shielded by her bangs.

'This is the last time your gonna hit'

"Where the hell were you?"

"…"

"speak wretch!"

He kicked her hard in the stomach and Kagome taste blood in her mouth.

"I was at grandpa's"

"What the fuck! Why were you at that damn old shit's house!"

Kagome's eyes shot wide open and her pupils turned pink.

"…don't call him that…"

"what'd you say!"

He was about to kick her again but kagome grabbed his foot before it hit her body. Her dad looked at her with a shocked expression. Kagome was surrounded by a pink aura and the shikon jewel was strongly glowing. His eyes widened with shock and fear.

"Kagome?"

Kagome got up and stood right in front of her father. She could still taste blood in her mouth so she spat at him. The bloody spit hit his shoulder and he wiped it off and looked at her.

"I used to fear you, but now it looks you fear me. You beat me, you disowned me, you used to yell at me! You said you can never call me your daughter! I held all my pain, suffering, anger, and hate from everyone even you. I never told anyone what you were doing to me. But I can't take it anymore! I'm losing my life! I lost the boy I love! I lost my mother! I lost all the loving and caring I once had!"

"Kagome…"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME! I HATE YOU! YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THID BEFORE!"

Kagome stuck out her palm toward him and a pink light started to form.

"There's a dark spell over you the anger, sadness, fear, and hatred you have made it take effect."

Her dad was in fear his mouth was wide open and he didn't know what to do.

"What happened to you?"

"This! This is me! This is the reason mom died! This is the reason my life is in danger! This is the reason why I go to grandpa's and the reason why I never let my feelings out!"

"…I…I"

"I AM A DEMON AND PURE MIKO! And I am the heir to the curse set on my mom's side of the family! This curse and the people who wanted her dead is what killed her!"

Kagome took a step closer to him. He could feel the aura on his body.

"And now father I am going to get rid of that spell"

The pink light in her palm grew bigger. Kagome's dad closed his eyes and wished he would not die. Kagome's eyes glowed pink and she shot the pink light from her palm at her father. But before it hit him Kagome say that her father's eyes were closed and tears started to fall.

When the light hit him and it receded, her father fell to his knees and then fell onto the ground. Kagome's eyes turned back to normal and the aura around her disappeared. The jewel stopped glowing and Kagome leaned against the wall since she used up so much of her energy since she used it to get rid of the dark spell.

Her dad lift his head up and he saw Kagome. His eyes widened when he saw blood trickle down from her mouth.

"Kagome!"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that her dad was okay and that the spell was gone. She whispered,

"father"

and she fell to the ground. Kagome's dad got up so fast and rushed to Kagome. He wiped away the blood from her mouth and he hugged her really tight making sure Kagome felt that he was hugging her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my daughter."

Those were the last words Kagome heard before she fell to sleep.

She woke up around one o'clock and she found she was in her room. Her stomach was bandaged and she had a bandaged on her cheek. She got up despite the pain that hit her and walked to her father's room. When she walked in the only light that was on was his bedside lamp. He was sitting on the edge of the bed was his hands cupped and his head down. Kagome could see that he was crying.

"Dad?"

His head shot up right when Kagome said dad. He stood up and walked to her. She just looked at him confused and scared. He could see it in her eyes. He then grasped her in a hug.

"Ohh Kagome I'm so sorry!"

Kagome felt tears come down and she hugged him back.

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry Kagome I didn't realize what I was doing."

"_sniff"_

"After that time when we had that tour around your school I felt anger in me all the time. There was that one girl that I last remember…Kikyo was her name."

"Kikyo!"

"here Kagome you should sit down"

They both walked into her room and they both sat on her bed.

"What happened to you? You know, you said you were a miko."

Kagome looked at her dad in the eyes and said,

"Dad I'm going to tell you something that has been a family curse."

Kagome told him everything she knew about the curse and that Kikyo's family was out to kill her. She told him about her training with grandpa and how her mother died. Her dad just looked at her with surprise.

"So your life is in danger now?"

Kagome nodded and her dad hugged her even tighter.

"And dad I have something to do tomorrow. It's very important, but after I might never come back home again."

"I understand Kagome you need to run away so you won't get killed and end this curse. But promise me once its broken come back home."

"Okay"

'I'm sorry dad after tomorrow I'll never come home never ever.'

TBC….


	13. The Truth And Goodbyes Part Two

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 13

The Truth And Goodbyes Part Two

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_I understand Kagome you need to run away so you won't get killed and end this curse. But promise me once its broken come back home."_

"_Okay"_

'_I'm sorry dad after tomorrow I'll never come home never ever.'

* * *

_

Now:

The next morning Kagome woke up and got ready for school. She wore the Shikon jewel around her neck with a short white summer dress. Kagome brushed her hair and teeth and went down to the kitchen. She saw her dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Kagome smiled in remembering how it was like this before Kikyo put a speel over her dad.

'It's like it never happened'

"I'm heading to school dad"

"Okay Kagome have a nice day at school"

'Only if it was gonna be nice.'

Before Kagome left the kitchen she turned toward her dad.

"Dad you have a nice day to."

Kagome said with her last cheery smile to her dad. Her dad returned the smile. Then Kagome turned around and headed out of the house. She opened her car door but before going in she turned to her house taking one last look at it.

'my last time'

Kagome shook her head and went back into the car. She decided her first two classes she's gonna sit at her favorite tree on the school grounds. There she's gonna write the three letters that's gonna have her final words in it. One for Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Ayame. One for grandpa and one for Inuyasha.

Kagome arrived at school and parked in the parking lot. She took her paper and her favorite pen with light blue ink. She walked to the tree and sat on it's roots. Kagome put her hands in a prayer and an invisible barrier surrounded her. Kagome felt that the spell was done and she opened her eyes. She looked at the tree and the spot she was sitting.

'This is the exact same way how I met inuyasha'

She grabbed her paper and her pen and started writing her first letter to her grandpa.

In class:

Inuyasha looked around the classroom and saw that there was no Kagome anywhere. 'Where is she? She might be tardy.' Class started and then it ended by the end of the first class Kagome finished her letter to grandpa and she got started on the one to all her friends. Inuyasha went to his next class and found Kagome wasn't there either. Class passed and Kagome finished her letter to her friends and was almost done with the letter to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran straight to the lunch area to meet with Sango and Miroku them. When he got there he looked around for them sitting at their table. Once he spotted them he ran towards them.

"Hey you guys have you seen Kagome?"

Everyone except Miroku as giving him a glare.

"No I didn't see her Inuyasha"

Sango kicked Miroku in the shin for speaking to Inuyasha

"ouch!"

"what you do that for!"

"Sango have you seen Kagome?"

"I think you mistaken dog boy I think your looking for Kikyo not Kagome cause she doesn't want to see you obviously"

"No I'm not looking for Kikyo and for your information Kagome never came to class!"

"WHAT!"

all the girls said at the same time.

"Yeah do you guys know where she is?"

"I saw her this morning she was wearing all white and a necklace with a pink abll."

"Inuyasha she's probably in the nurses office."

"Okay thanks"

With that information Inuyasha left to the nurses office with hopes of finding kagome.

"Where do you think Kagome is?"

"I'm right here"

Everyone looked behind them and saw Kagome with a smile gracing her features.

"Kagome!"

"How come you weren't in class?"

"Oh I over slept"

"Ohhh Inuyasha is looking everywhere for you."

"ohhh….well I'll go find him later."

"Kagome why weren't you on aim yesterday you said you'd go on."

"Yeah"

"sorry I kind of stayed at grandpa's a little longer than I thought."

"Oh"

"well I'm gonna go find Inuyasha we only have ten minutes more of lunch. So here."

Kagome gave them the letter she wrote.

"All of you have to read this together at the end of lunch in Science I know we have study all class so you'll all have the chance to read it. Promise me you won't read it till then."

"Okay we promise"

Then Kagome left the lunch area and head to find Inuyasha. Kagome decided to transport to where he was so she put two fingers on the jewel and said,

"shikon no tama travel"

Then she disappeared and then reappeared at the nurses office. She opened the door and saw Inuyasha was questioning the nurse.

"Have you seen Kagome Higarashi?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really sure!"

"Yes god damnit!"

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome standing in front of the door.

"I have to talk to you Inuyasha alone. So lets go outside."

Inuyasha nodded and they both left the nurses office.

"Inuyasha here"

"What's this for?"

"Just read it during science and don't show it to anyone. I put a spell on it so it'll only open when your in science."

Kagome handed the letter to him and turned around.

"Wait I have to talk to you Kagome"

"Talk to me during science"

'Which I won't be there'

So Inuyasha headed to Science while Kagome headed to the gym with someone following her and Kagome knew it.

TBC…


	14. The letters

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 14

The Letters

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! A lot happened this summer. My boyfriend and I broke up. Still sad bout it but I'm fine. I made an account on I am writing poems on there so you guys can check it out. There mostly romance poems. Sooo I bet your wondering what's gonna happen! Is she really gonna go through this! Well read and fine out! Review plz!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Kagome handed the letter to him and turned around._

"_Wait I have to talk to you kagome"_

"_Talk to me during science"_

'_Which I won't be there'_

_So Inuyasha headed to science while kagome headed to the gym with someone following her and Kagome knew it.

* * *

_

Now:

Inuyasha was sitting in the corner of the classroom, while Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Rin were sitting huddled together at their desks giving Inuyasha death glares. Inuyasha was getting tired of this whole ignoring thing.

'Where's Kagome we need to get this settled once and for all.'

While Inuyasha was thinking Miroku them all stood up and walked over to Inuyasha. He had a puzzle look on his face.

"San…"

"Don't start Inuyasha. We just want to know if you got a letter from Kagome. Well did you?"

"Yeah I did why?"

"We got one too do you know why shes giving us letters?"

"nope"

"well she was looking for you at lunch"

"Yeah I was looking for her to I needed to talk to her"

"well did you talk to her"

"she said to talk to her during science, but she ain't her"

"Yeah where is she anyways?"

"I don't know"

"well let's read the letters she gave us all one to share so well read ours and den we'll switch with you okay?"

"Okay"

they all opened the letters and read what Kagome written.

Sango's, Miroku's, Ayame's, and Rin's letter:

_Dear S, M, A, R,_

_I thank you guys for being such good friends to me. You knew everything you could about me and helped me with all my problems. But… the thing is…you guys don't know everything about me. I have secrets you guys never knew. Secrets that I kept away from everyone until a couple days ago someone found out. From this secret I'm in danger. Danger that I can get killed or kill everyone I love on this planet. It's a gift and a curse. A family curse. I am a miko, but not a normal miko I'm half pure and half demon. The reason why I never showed all my emotions about the Inuyasha thing is because I can put everyone lives at stake. If I let my emotions out the demon miko inside me will be lose to kill everyone. The reason my looks been changing is because the demon is starting to take over me. I must kill myself before the demon kills you. Kikyo and her family are the mikos that use evil magic to destroy my family. They've been killing my ancestors for centuries. So to protect you all I must disappear. After today I will no longer be on earth or ever see you again. Disappear is a way mikos commit suicide and that's what I'm gonna do. By the time your reading this I'm already starting to process of disappear. I love you guys dearly and I'll miss you. Never forget me. Good bye forever._

_Love,_

_Kagome P.S. please don't look for me_

Inuyasha's letter:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_By the time your reading this I'm already gone. Or starting to disappear. You know about my family secret and curse. Kikyo hates me she wants me to die. She's one of the people who are out to kill me because of the curse. She has a heart full of death and hatred of me. After today I won't be at school, at home, anywhere. I'll be gone foever. I'm gonna commit suicide I'm just in the way of you. I want you to be forever happy with Kikyo. Remember the first day we met? The tree? Please go over there one day and look at the tree. My favorite tree. I'll never forget you. I love you Inuyasha I hope you realize that. Good bye my love forever._

_Kagome_

Inuyasha and the others looked at each other and switched letters. To see what Kagome wrote in the other letters.

'Kagome no!'

TBC….

Here's the site you can read my poems

http/ check it out


	15. Disappearing Part One

Regret Of Deceiving

Chapter 15

Disappearing Part One

* * *

Sorry everyone it taking so long but I promise I'll make it up to u wit gr8 chaptaz.! Well REVIEW PLZ!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Inuyasha and the others looked at each other and switched letters. To see what Kagome wrote in the other letters._

'_Kagome no!'

* * *

_

Now:

Kagome pushed the gym doors opened and walked in. She saw that none of the gym lights were on so that meant Mr. Hyoga wasn't here yet. Kagome let the gym door closed behind her and just stood in the darkness. She started to walk towards the middle of the court. With every step she took a gym light turned on. She was half way to the middle when she felt the presence that was following enter the gym. Kagome stopped walking and grinned.

"No use in hiding Kikyo I know your following me, waiting, and gonna watch me disappear."

Kikyo stepped out of the darkness and stared at Kagome's back.

"That's all correct, but I'm also making sure that no one interferes with your disappearing"

With that Kagome smirked and continued her way to the middle of the court. She then sat down in a prayer position and took a deep breath. She took the shikon jewel off her neck and wrapped the chain around her cupped hands. She then put her hands in a Buddha position and started clearing out her mind. Kikyo watched in fascination on how Kagome was so poised and graceful. She also envied that she would never be able to be a miko like that.

After an hour of just clearing her mind Kagome finally started muttering incantations. After a while a black hole formed infront of her. It was really small, her finger could barely fit in it. The jewel glowed bright pink and got even brighter when the hole got a little bigger. Finally when it got to the size of Kagome's head, Kikyo spoke.

"How long is this gonna take for it to be big enough to suck you in?"

"It'll take to class periods and I'll be gone before P.E. just be patient."

As the hole got bigger it started to give off blue and black evil rays. You could see in the middle of the hole it was firey red. Kikyo smiled when she saw the red appear.

'Yes finally this demon can go to hell where she belongs. I never thought it would look so beautiful'

"No need to think its beautiful Kikyo for you are going there when you die as well."

"How did you know what I was thinking!"

"I am to different types of miko are I not? I have special abilities that no other mikos have and that will never have after I am gone so keep your thoughts at peace until after this ritual is finished."

Kikyo smirked at Kagome's reply, but listened and kept her thoughts quiet.

Inuyasha And Gang:

Inuyasha was speechless and shocked about the letters. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't want her to commit suicide. He finally realized he loved her more than anything. He didn't want to lose her. He never knew all the things about Kikyo he felt ashamed for not seeing it with his own eyes.

"We have to find her and stop her, Miroku, Sango do you know where she could be?"

"Since she is a miko she would need a place quiet with no disturbances to do a ritual like this."

"Miroku's right, she would need a place where no one would notice what she was doing."

"But Sango couldn't she just put a barrier or an invisibility barrier?"

"That's true"

"Well let's split up and search the school everyone turn on their cells."

They all took their cell phones and called each other. When they finally got everyone on one line, they split up. Sango and Miroku went to the front of the school, Ayame and Rin to the lunch area, and Inuyasha the back of the school and the gym. So they split up and Inuyasha sprinted out the fire escape door and out to the back of the school.

'Kagome please don't go through this don't be gone until we find you!'

"Sango, Miroku is Kagome out front?"

"No sign of her, how bout at the lunch area ayame?"

"Not here"

"She ain't in any of the janitor closets either near the lunch area"

"Good thinking of looking over there Rin"

"Inuyasha how bout the back of the school?"

"Nope nothing we gotta find her quick!"

"Wait Inuyasha did you check the gym yet?"

Everyone stopped where they were and their eyes went wide open.

"No I didn't, that must mean…"

Everyone headed toward the direction of the gym. They all met with each other at the back entrance the opposite of where Kikyo was. Inuyasha kicked the door open with everyone behind him. What he saw made him lose his voice.

"Ka…Ka…Kagome!"

Kagome wasn't in her sitting down position anymore. Her eyes where closed and she was standing up. With her in the entrance of the black hole, the black hole was sucking her in like quick sand but slower. She was still holding the jewel in the Buddha position that glowed viciously like it was trying to escape from the entrance to hell.

"Kagome NOOOO!"

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome but was shoot back from a barrier around her. Then Kikyo stepped out of the dark and stared at Inuyasha.

"Don't try to save her, it's to late she can't hear or see you. She's being sucked in and nothing but her can stop it. She's doing this for us Inuyasha for us to be together without her in the way. Don't you want that!"

"No Kikyo I don't want that! I wanna be with her! I LOVE HER! Not you! I WON'T LET HER DO THIS!"

Tears came out of Kikyo's eyes but she had anger and hatred in them.

"I WILL NEVER LET YOU BE WITH HER!"

Kikyo disappeared into the dark again, leaving them with the disappearing Kagome.

"Inuyasha we have to get Kagome's attention some how!"

"But how?…"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango. Closed his eyes and opened his mouth….

TBC….


	16. Disappearing Part Two

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 16

Disappearing Part Two

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Inuyasha we have to get Kagome's attention some how!"_

"_But how?…"_

_Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango. Closed his eyes and opened his mouth…

* * *

_

Now:

A sound came out of his mouth that no one has ever heard from Inuyasha before. Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Rin looked at Inuyasha with their mouths almost touching the floor.

The sound was a beautiful low howl that would make a fussy baby fall asleep in a second. Inuyasha used to use that howl when Kagome ran away from her house when they were in middle school to get her to sleep. After middle school, he never used it again.

'I hope this gets through to Kagome'

Once his howl softened he breathed in and started another one that was much stronger.

In Kagome's Mind:

'Yes it's almost done. I'll finally be gone and out of Inuyasha's way. And Kikyo's way. I'll miss you dearly Inuyasha and all my friends forgive me.'

After a while Kagome could feel the portal sucking her in slowly. Again she cleared her mind of sad thoughts and remembered all the good things that happened in her life.

'When we first met, under my favorite tree. When mom was alive. When grandpa first started my lessons. When I took Sota to the cherry blossom festival. When I first met my friends. When Sango always knock Miroku on the head when he groped her. All good times that I'll treasure forever in hell.'

'I hope…'

Kagome's thoughts stopped and her heart started to beat faster. She could hear Inuyasha's howl. The howl she hasn't heard in years. The howl that always comfort her when she ran away to him.

'Inuyasha…'

Normal POV:

Inuyasha gave one more howl that started soft then became louder. He was gonna howl louder until he say the barrier disappear.

"Yes Inuyasha! You did it you got her attention some how!"

Inuyasha and everyone ran over to Kagome but they saw she was still getting sucked in and she still had her eyes closed.

"No…She still isn't coming to."

Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down. Then the jewel caught his eye. It was glowing purplish pink now and you can tell it was becoming evil.

"Miroku look the jewel is turning purple!"

"That's not good once it turns blackish purple that's it she'll be gone."

"Miroku look!"

Miroku put his gaze on the jewel once again. His eyes widened when he say the whole jewel was dark purple now and almost black. He didn't know what to do to stop it.

"Everyone put your hand on Kagome's now!"

Everyone did so and they felt Kagome's icy cold hands. They flinched at first but still had their hands where it was. They didn't want to loose her.

They all looked at the jewel and they saw it was starting to become black. They all closed their eyes with tears streaming down their face and praied.

When they opened their eyes they saw only a shard of the jewel was not completely black. Now more tears streamed down their face.

"…Inu…Inuya…sha"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's lips moving. He knew that she could sense them but still wasn't enough to make her stop. So he went to Kagome's face and brought his lips to hers and kissed her.

Inuyasha could feel a pulse wave and another one. Miroku looked at the jewel and saw it was changing color.

"Inuyasha look!"

Inuyasha took his lips off Kagome's and looked at the jewel.

It was pulsing to and he saw with each pulse it slowly started to become pink again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's face and felt her hand become warm again. Her eye's started to flicker.

The hole that was engulfing her disappeared and she fell to the ground. Inuyasha and Miroku sat her up and Inuyasha held her in his arms. Her face was tilted upwards to and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Inu...yasha?"

Tears streamed down everyone's face and Inuyasha grasped her tight never wanting to let her go. He cried into her shoulder feeling so happy and scared he almost lost her.

"Kagome I'm sorry I'm soo sorry! I love you! I care bout you more than Kikyo! Never leave me and all of us!"

Kagome's eyes were getting teary and she hugged Inuyasha back. She motioned for everyone else to join and they did she hugged them for dear life. It was a touching moment until…

"NNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Everyone looked up and saw Kikyo in dark blue flames of anger and her hair was flaring wildly around her.

"You weren't suppose to interfer and YOU were suppose to he in hell right now!"

Everyone stood up and faced Kikyo Inuyasha helped Kagome up and still had her in his arms.

"Kikyo you are not gonna kill Kagome no one will!"

"To bad since she didn't disappear I'll have to kill her myself."

"You'll have to get through me first Kikyo"

"and me"

"and me"

"me 2"

"don't forget me"

They all stood infront of Kagome ready for Kikyo to come at them. But Kagome pushed through them and stood infront. They all had a puzzled look on their face.

"Kagome get behind us you are in no condition to fight and we won't let het hurt or kill you."

Kagome turned her head and looked at them with a still face.

"This is a battle between mikos and mikos only I will not have your deaths on my guilt. I love you guys so much I don't want you to die. I'll fight her and kill her."

They all looked at her and still thought she shouldn't. When Kagome notice in their eyes there was fear and sadness. She graced her face with a smile that made there eyes have hope in it.

"Don't worry I'll be fine"

Sango smiled back and so did everyone else.

"Be careful Kagome"

Kagome nodded and turned her head and all her attention to Kikyo.

TBC….


	17. The Battle of a Life

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 17

The Battle of A Life

* * *

Hey everyone! How is the story going? august 3rd was my birthday! YAY! My boyfriend and my mom took me out to dinner and we had a lot of fun. Well here's the next chapter I bet your wondering who's gonna win! Review plz!

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Don't worry I'll be fine"_

_Sango smiled back and so did everyone else._

"_Be careful Kagome"_

_Kagome nodded and turned her head and all her attention to Kikyo.

* * *

_

Now:

Kikyo closed her eyes and a black miko outfit appeared on her body. When she saw Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Sango's, Ayame's, and Rin's face she smirked at their shocked looks.

"That's right I'm a miko as well except I'm pure but my family practices demon miko ways. We only know demon miko ways and that's why we must destroy the demon and pure mix mikos they can over power us since they're more powerful."

"But Kikyo how come you didn't know tell Inuyasha told you that Kagome was that certain miko?"

"That's easy Miroku, her family kept changing their names over the centuries so I wasn't sure if she was or not cause I could sense she was a different miko than others."

"Enough with the talk Kikyo you ruined my life ever since your family tries to kill my family. I'm going to destroy you myself!"

Kagome closed her eyes and put her hands in a prayer position. A pink and light blue aura surrounded her with dark blue waves coming out. She opened her eyes that glowed dark blue and a pink light came out of her hands. With the pink light formed a bow and arrow. Kagome pulled back the arrow and shot it. The arrow was surrounded by a pink and blue light. It headed for Kikyo, but Inuyasha ran infront of her and used his body to protect Kikyo. The power threw Inuyasha against the gym wall and he fell toward the ground.

"INUYASHA!"

"…ka…kagome…don't kill her…you can't…I still love her."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then tears streamed down her face.

Kikyo then threw evil spirit wards at Kagome sending her to the ground. Kagome coughed up a little blood and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha don't be a part of this, stay out of it please. I don't want you to get hurt."

Kagome straightened herself up and stood before Kikyo. Kagome placed her hands together and with the pink light she formed a ball. She then took a deep breath and beamed it at Kikyo. Kikyo tried to push the power back but she failed and it went right through her stomach. Kikyo stood wide eyed and blood spilled out of her wound.

"KIKYO!"

Kagome smirked and waited for Kikyo to faint then die. Kikyo touched her wound with her hand then brought it up to her face to take a look at the blood. Her eyes then went back to Kagome and a huge grin came on Kikyo's face. She laughed to see Kagome's expression of happiness and hope.

"You fool I'm not like other mikos you know, this won't kill me I can live without blood."

The blood on Kikyo's hand turned to red darts and Kikyo threw them at Kagome. Some she dodged but she got hit by most of them.

Sango was sad that all she could do is watch, but then she remembered her boomerang was in her P.E. locker. So she went off to the locker rooms in a split second and came back out with her boomerang. She took a couple of breaths and looked at Kikyo.

"Kikyo! I won't forgive you for putting this pain on Kagome or you taking away Inuyasha from her! She's my best friend and I wont just stand and watch you try to kill her. I knew from the start you were no good and I want you to go to hell!"

With that said, Sango threw the boomerang at Kikyo. Kikyo didn't move to dodge the boomerang but she held out her hand and stopped the boomerang from hitting her although it was still spinning. Kikyo waved her hand over the boomerang and it turned black with spikes.

She let go of her stopped hand and the boomerang went flying back at Sango. The spikes pierced her stomach and it pinned her to the wall. Kikyo then sent black spirit arrows at Sango that pierced both her thighs and arms. With the strength Sango had left, she looked up and saw Miroku's, Ayame's, Rin's, Kagome's, and Inuyasha's eyes with fear and sadness. She then graced them with her last smile.

"Win Kago…"

Her head dropped and she stopped moving.

TBC…


	18. Never Forget

Regret of Deceiving

Chapter 18

Never Forget

* * *

Sorry it took so long, please accept my greatest apologies. Enjoy the end of the story!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_She let go of her stopped hand and the boomerang went flying back at Sango. The spikes pierced her stomach and it pinned her to the wall. Kikyo then sent black spirit arrows at Sango that pierced both her thighs and arms. With the strength Sango had left, she looked up an saw Miroku's, Ayame's, Rin's, Kagome's, and Inuyasha's eyes with fear and sadness. She then graced them wit her last smile._

"_Win Kago…"_

_Her head dropped and she stopped moving._

Now:

Her body slumped, but was stopped by the arrows pinning her to the wall. Blood leaked down the wall and made a big puddle by her feet.

Miroku ran over to Sango, and tried to pull the arrows out.

"Sango! Hang on! Stay with us! STAY WITH US SANGO! Don't…Don't leave me!"

Tears ran down Mirokus face and dropped into Sango's puddle of blood.

Kagome kept her head turned to her best friends lifeless body. She turned her head to Kikyo and saw her evil grin still plastered on her face. Kagome shut her eyes and hot tear started to leak out.

"SANGO!"

Kagome opened hers and they were pure blue. It looked like there was no soul in her body. Black spirit waves flamed out of her body and surrounded her. She shouted out to the sky and beams of power shot up as well.

Then her head twisted toward Kikyo. Kagome started sprinting to Kikyo with one hand back to stab Kikyo with. Kikyo was to slow to dodge and Kagome;s hand went right through her stomach. With her hand in Kikyo's stomach, she sent her black aura into Kikyo's body as well. It burned Kikyo from the inside and then seek through to her outside.

Kikyo's body surrounded with the same aura as Kagome and Kikyo faded away.

"Yes! She did it!"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome came walking out of the smoke and toward her friends. She was half way to them until she paused, the black aura came out of her body and formed the demon miko.

"Pitiful miko, Kikyo, and pathetic Kagome, I am finally free to destroy this world and your love ones!"

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame, Rin! Get out! NOW! LEAVE! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN DESTROY THIS!"

The others started to run out of the gym, but Inuyasha didn't move. Tears poured out of his eyes and he was starng straight at Kagome.

"Kagome! Come with us! Don't do it! Please! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU ALWAYS! AND I'M SO SORRY!"

Kagome looked at him, tears leaking from her eyes, and there was a cut on her cheek wit blood seeking out. She was surrounded with a white light. Pure and all good. She smiled at Inuyasha and pull the jewel off her necklace. She tossed it up in the air and it floated right in front of her and it glowed pink.

"Please Inuyasha, leave, I am the only one that can get rid of him. By using my life, I'll never forget you. I love you so much. Thanks for making my time on earth so memorable. Never forget the place where we first met."

With that said more tears came out of her eyes and she held out her hand.

"Good-bye…Inuyasha…Never forget…"

She sent a power barrier at Inuyasha which sent him out of the gym and everyone else in the school out of the area.

"Good-bye…my Kagome"

he closed his eyes while tears stung his cheeks.

Kagome held out both her hands and closed her eyes once she felt everyone was out of the area. She was covered in a strong white aura and she smiled at her final thoughts.

'I can do this. My work and training is done. Inuyasha never forget'

She gave off a the white light that engulfed the whole school. Including the demon miko.

Everyone outside the school watched and Inuyasha closed his eyes and everyone passed out with sakura petals falling on the,.

One Week Passed…

"_Never forget the place where we first met"_

'Kagome…'

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk in Math all the way in the back.

"Hey Inuyasha! Stopped daydreaming! School's over"

"Oh thanks Miroku"

"What were you thinking bout?"

"...Kagome"

"May she and Sango rest in peace"

"I know how you feel Miroku...I know you deeply loved Sango"

Miroku nodded and walked off. Inuyasha started to gather his things and then looked out the window.

'What could she have meant as the place where we first met?'

His thoughts were cut short when he noticed the old sakura tree. Then he whispered under his breath.

"The tree"

He ran out of the classroom and outside the school. He looked in the direction to where the gym was. Then continued over to the tree. His eyes widened when he got closer. On the trunk of the tree was carved:

Never Forget Where We First Met I'll Always Be With You My Inuyasha 

_-Kagome_

Tears ran out of his eyes as he read.

"Kagome…"

Then he thought he saw Kagome and Sango sitting on the branch of the tree looking down at him.

"Kagome!"

She looked at him and her spirit smiled at him.

"Inuyasha…Never forget"

She smiled one last time and she and Sango disappeared.

With the wind still echoing Never Forget.

"Now I understand, now I forever regret deceiving her…I'm sorry Kagome, I love you forever…and until we meet again I'll never forget."

He turned around and started walking to his car smiling and crying to the memories of the past days he was happy.


End file.
